


Airport Security

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Power, Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, But Everyone Has Fun, Butt Plugs, Cavity Search, Dubious Consent, Hux Is A Bad Person, Hux is Not Nice, KHK Prompt Fill, Kylux Hard Kinks prompt, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, bottom kylo, submissive Kylo, tsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Based on a Kylux Hard Kinks Prompt:Kylo gets caught at the metal detector in an airport with a metallic plug in his ass. Hux is the officer who has to do some invasive inspections





	Airport Security

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Досмотр в аэропорту](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429713) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



The room was small and cold. Four walls closing in around the table sat in the center, and Kylo was pointed inside. He winced as the chair legs scraped against the floor, a high pitched whine, then he sat down and placed his palms flat on the table. Swallowing, he looked up at the TSA officer who was looking at a sheet of paper on a clipboard rather than at him. “You set off the alarm then,” he asked, and Kylo was surprised to hear a British accent sniping at him. “Do you know why?” 

 

Kylo shrugged one shoulder, feeling a bead of sweat dripping down the back of his neck. “I took out my earrings,” he said, then crossed his legs under the table. He felt a chill go down his spine when the agent looked at him over the edge of the clipboard. He scribbled something down, pen scratching against the page. 

 

“Do you have any other jewelry in, sir?” 

 

“No,” he said, even though that wasn’t quite true. “Um, I have-” He cut off when the agent stepped forward and sat on the edge of the table. He watched him settle down, leg propped up as he continued to scribble on his paperwork. 

 

“What do you have, sir? What was your name?” He flipped the page over, reading. “Ah, Kylo Ren. Is that really your real name?” 

 

“I had it changed to that,” he answered, his eyes falling to his hands. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Kylo curled his fingers up against his palms. “Legally, you know. On all my documents. That all checks out, I swear.” 

 

“I believe you. Now what do you have?” 

 

“I have uh...in my...it set off the alarm, yeah.” 

 

“In your?” 

 

Kylo looked up, and he gave the agent a beseeching look. “I didn’t know it would set off the metal detectors! It was...it’s a comfort thing, and I just thought...it would be fun to play with when I got on the plane!” 

 

Now the agent was looking at him, absolutely baffled, and he clicked the end of his pen a few times. “Play with?” He narrowed his eyes, looking Kylo up and down with clear disdain. “Did you shove a game device up your ass or something? You know that you could have just brought it in your carry on?” 

 

“No, not…” Kylo rubbed at his face, then shook his head a few times. “Not a ‘game device’. It’s a...it’s...uh. Uh…” He squirmed in his seat, face heating up under the man’s scrutiny. He looked up, checking the badge that hung off his belt, squinting a bit to read it. “Just let me go to the bathroom to take it out, and I’ll go back through the metal detectors, and all of this can just...be forgotten. Please, Officer Hux? Sir?” 

 

“No, it can’t. I’m sorry.” The way he said it didn’t sound like he was sorry at all. “Are you going to tell me what you have up there?” He didn’t really wait for very long before standing up. “Alright, I’m strip searching you.” 

 

“What? No! No, I don’t want that.” 

 

“It’s really not up to you at this point. You’ve been acting incredibly suspicious up to this point.” He put his clipboard down, then circled around the table, motioning for Kylo to stand up. Kylo did as he was told, but he jerked in surprise when the man immediately shoved him toward the wall. “Stand there,” he said, pointing, and Kylo did as he was told, lower lip trembling. “I have to retrieve some things. Go ahead and start undressing. Lay all of your clothes out on the floor so that I can search through them.” 

 

Truly, Kylo thought things like this only happened in the movies. All because of a very stupid decision on his part. He watched the officer turn and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Shifting, Kylo tugged at his shirt, but he didn’t remove it. His lip trembled harder, tears pooling in his eyes. It wasn’t really fear. It was embarrassment. He knew that when the officer saw what was inside him, it would just lead to mocking. He felt so stupid. Kylo didn’t realize he’d stood there for so long, because before he could even start disrobing, the officer marched back into the room. 

 

He carried himself like someone who knew exactly how much power they had and loved to wield it like a heavy weapon. His cutting gaze was enough to make Kylo whither. Shifting, he stepped back a bit, noticing the box in his hands, which was set unceremoniously on the table, then Hux clapped his hands together. “Chop, chop, Mr. Ren. If this is nothing, then we may still be able to get you on your flight.” 

 

Kylo grabbed the edges of his shirt and he lifted it up over his head, throwing it to the side. Rubbing under his eyes, he tried to coax the tears away, not wanting to cry like a baby in front of the TSA agent. Hux, for his part, seemed to be enjoying this far, far too much. He lifted up the shirt from the ground and shook it out, then placed it to the side. 

 

Kylo bent down, unlacing his worn converse and pushing them to the side, then he took his socks off and flung them in Hux’s direction. When he stood back up again, he found the man checking them and his shoes, being incredibly thorough. Embarrassment laced through him as he unbuckled his jeans, and Hux watched him with an eagle eye. It made Kylo squirm as he pushed down his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. His tight, black underwear clung to him, and he shuddered all over. 

 

Hux check his jeans. He patted every pocket, flipped them inside out, ran his fingers along the seams. When he was satisfied, Hux set them down beside his shirt, then looked back at Kylo expectantly. Reaching into the box, Kylo watched in horror as a camera was produced. “Go ahead, stand against the wall,” Hux said, turning the camera on and beginning to test the focus. Kylo moved until his back touched the wall, shuddering from the cold, and he blinked when the flash went off. It illuminated the tiny room for a brief second, and he was left with white flashes in his vision. Hux moved closer, taking another photograph, this time lower down. 

 

“Underwear off, Mr. Ren,” he said, already waiting with his camera at the ready. Hux’s lips were pulled into a smile, and Kylo bit his lip. He hated this. Quickly, he shoved them down, kicking them off to the side. The camera went off again. “Now, I want you to take your penis and lift it up. Spread your legs apart more, wide stance.” 

 

Kylo stared at Hux, watching as he bent down, obviously wanting to be able to take his pictures from a better angle. Reaching down, he did as he was told. As soon as he’d lifted himself up, another picture was snapped. The light made his eyes burn slightly, and there were more tears now. 

 

“Alright,” the man said, looking up at Kylo with a smirk on his lips. “Turn around, take your hands, and spread your ass cheeks wide.” 

 

“No. You can’t make me do this,” Kylo spit out, letting himself go and instead using his hand to cup over his most intimate regions. “I won’t do it!” 

 

“Might I remind you,” Hux said, tapping the badge on his belt, “that you don’t have any choice in the matter. I can blacklist you from flying ever again, just for not following my instructions. Whatever you have up there, I’m going to find out one way or another.” 

 

Kylo felt himself clenching up, and he groaned softly, feeling the weight inside him shifting as his muscles moved. “Fine, fine!” he snapped, agreeing, then he spun around and spread his legs out. Reaching around, he grabbed each cheek and pulled them apart to expose himself. It was easily the most humiliating thing he’d ever done, and after a moment, he heard the camera snap again, the light flashing on the walls in front of him. Then, another time. And another. After Hux snapped two more photos, he felt two fingers running up his thigh. 

 

Whipping around, Kylo glared down at the man, cheeks heating up in a dark blush. “Do no touch me,” he said, then bit his lip hard. 

 

“Oh, no, I see. The plug up your ass is to hide something else,” Hux said, and Kylo stared at him blankly. “You have something else inside you, and you thought the plug would keep it nice and safe. Let me guess, it’s a metal plug?” 

 

“I thought…” Kylo swallowed. “I thought it was like, fake metal. I don’t know. I didn’t think it would set off the alarm.” Then, what Hux had said really sunk in, and he shook his head quickly. Even still, the man was standing and moving back over to his box. “No! I don’t have anything else in there, I promise! It’s just a plug. That’s all! I thought…” 

 

“What’d you think, Mr. Ren?” Hux asked, looking up at him from his box, smirking knowingly.    
  


“I don’t like flying...it makes me nervous. So I thought I could wear the plug on, then...go to the bathroom and pleasure myself with it.” His cheeks were bright red, Kylo knew, and he stared down at the floor in shame. “But there’s nothing else. I swear.” 

 

“Unfortunately, Mr. Ren, I cannot take your word for it. I’m simply going to have to check for myself.” Kylo heard the snap of a glove going on, and he looked up to find that Hux had pulled one onto his hand and arm. It went up to his elbow, and he’d pushed up his sleeves as well. The other glove went on, and then a large bottle of lubrication was pulled from the box. “Come around here, put your hands on the edge of the table, spread your legs, and prepare yourself,” Hux said, stepping back with an evil smile. 

 

“You can’t make me do this,” Kylo said, but he was already coming around the table. He shivered, coming under the one vent in the room and finding that it was now blasting cold air straight down onto his naked form. Shuddering, Kylo braced his hands on the table and he spread his legs apart. Hux grabbed his hips suddenly, pulling him back a step so that he was forced to be at an angle as well. “Please, just...please don’t do this.” 

 

“What’s wrong? Never had a cavity search before?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Well, it’s not so bad.” Kylo felt a tug as the end of the plug was grabbed, and it was slowly pulled from inside him. He dropped his head down, shaking all over as the inches were drawn from him, and finally the metal was dropped onto the table near his hand, and Kylo stared at it with contempt. It had been this thing that had gotten him into this situation in the first place. If he hadn’t been so stupid, then he would be sitting on his plane right now, happily sipping on a cocktail as he waited for takeoff. Instead, he could feel a slick finger breaching his hole and pressing inside him. 

 

Cool sweat dripped down his spine, and Kylo shuddered as Hux’s finger pushed deeper. He winced, spreading his legs a bit further, hating how the man searched about, poking and prodding his insides. He wanted to scream at him, but Kylo just bit his lip and hushed up. Another finger began to work inside as well. 

 

“You’re…you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Kylo asked, gasping as he felt the tips of Hux’s fingers curling against his sweet spot. “Oh, fuck,” he cursed, feeling his cock twitch in interest. No, no, he would not allow himself to get hard over this. It was shameful, and he didn’t want it. Shifting, he tried to move away from Hux’s fingers, but the man jabbed them into him, pressing harshly on his prostate and making him moan. 

 

“I’m enjoying it as much as you are.” Hux stepped closer, and Kylo could feel the rough fabric of his uniform pants against his bare buttocks. Hux’s hand reached around, taking Kylo’s cock in hand and beginning to stroke it. He should have knocked him away, grabbed his clothes, and ran for the door. But Hux’s fingers pressed deeper inside him once again, beginning to massage his sweet spot. “You’re already filling out in my hand. It usually takes a few minutes to get your boys excited, but look at you go. Desperate little boy, huh?” 

 

“What?” he asked, biting his lip and holding in another moan. “You’ve...don’t this before?” He moved his hips up and down, torn between pressing into those fingers and fucking his cock in the man’s grip. His toes curled against the cold floor. 

 

“Of course. Never had a boy with a plug inside him before. It’s usually a piercing he forgot to take out. Or a bracelet. Something in his pocket. A thumbtack stuck on the bottom of his shoe. But I can warp the truth as much as I want, and I always make sweet boys like you melt for me.” 

 

Sparks of pleasure electrified behind Kylo’s eyes, and he blinked them away. He would not let this man get into his head. Still, the third finger inside him had Kylo’s mouth falling open. He moaned openly now, rocking himself back onto Hux’s fingers. Teeth scraped against his shoulder, then bit down. Everything was hot and cold, terrible and wonderful, painful and pleasing. He couldn’t keep his head on straight, and soon he jerked and his cock twitched in Hux’s hand. He spilled, cum dribbling down onto the floor. His eyes blow wide, orgasm racing through his veins, Kylo merely shook and shuddered until the pleasure was rung from him like water from a towel. 

 

He expected the fingers to receded, but they did not. Hux looked at him, and Kylo slowly turned his head to gaze over his shoulder. The slim man slipped closer to him, biting at his shoulder again, then he wormed the fourth finger into his hole. “Good boy,” he whispered, then licked along the bitemark he’d just made. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Kylo turned his head forward, wincing at the sudden stretch. He was feeling despicably overworked, even though it had only been a few minutes. And then Hux stroked his cock again, and he felt spikes of pain. Discomfort contorted his face. He was oversensitive, overworked, and he squirmed as Hux continued to stroke him. Hux’s knuckles slowly slid past his rim, and Kylo’s knees knocked together. He would have fallen completely if it weren’t for Hux releasing his cock and swinging an arm around his waist. Kylo got his legs under him again, panting hard. 

 

“Go on, climb up on the table and lay down,” Hux instructed, pulling his fingers out slowly and deliberately. Kylo shouldn’t have listened to him, but he did, and Hux moved the box away as Kylo turned and slid his ass onto the cold, metal tabletop. His body screamed at him as he laid down across it, and Hux pushed his legs apart, looking almost annoyed. He grabbed up the plug, then leaned forward and pressed the tip to Kylo’s lips. “Suck on it, boy,” he said, voice low, and Kylo immediately opened up his mouth. 

 

The taste of it was heady, the metal still warm from his ass, and he dropped his head back and stared at the dizzyingly bright lights along the ceiling as Hux fucked three fingers back into him immediately. He moaned, suckling loudly as Hux pressed against his sweet spot, teasing that little bundle inside him until Kylo’s cock was hard and leaking once more. If Kylo could have spoken, he would have begged for another release, and Hux’s smirk said that he knew exactly what Kylo was thinking. 

 

“Big boy, he said, then patted the inside of Kylo’s thigh. Hux’s fourth finger slipped back in, and he thrusted all four digits into Kylo. Kylo tilted his head up, looking more clearly at Hux again, though light danced in his eyes. Everything was blurred, foggy, and he licked the tip of the plug desperately. “I think you’re the most fun I’ve ever had. You gave in so, so easily. Big boy like you, thought you’d put up more of a fight. But you’re just a little slut at heart, aren’t you?” 

 

Kylo nodded, wanting to agree to anything that got more into his hole. He was hungry for it, and Hux seemed to understand. With another terrible stretch, and Kylo winced as Hux’s entire hand slipped inside of him. The digits curled to make a fist, and Hux moved it deep inside him, leaning over and bracing his other hand on the table as he fucked Kylo. 

 

“You look so cute, all flushed,” Hux said, smirking down at him. “You just want to be a good boy, don’t you? You never meant to be bad and break the rules.” 

 

Kylo shook his head, spreading his legs further as Hux began to fuck him faster. The fist inside was making him see stars, and each forward motion had him jerking with pleasure. He felt stabs of it going right to his gut, and his cock sat throbbing against his abdomen. Drool leaked from the corner of his mouth, and Hux leaned in and licked around him mouth, teasing him with his tongue, kissing around the edges of the plug that his lips were closed around. 

 

“Good boy, good boy,” Hux said, and to Kylo’s horror, he pulled out of his ass, slow and steady. Kylo was left gaping, wet from the lubrication on Hux’s fingers, cool and flustered all at once. He whined, tilting his hips up with a petulant expression on his face. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to fuck you.” Hux’s glove snapped off, then went fluttering to the floor. He reached down, unzipping himself, then the tip of his cock began dragging through Kylo’s crack. It caught on his stretched rim, and Kylo moaned as Hux teased at him, pushing in just a bit and tugging back out again. “You are absolutely incorrigible. I don’t think I’ve ever gotten to fuck such a desperate creature.” Hux shrugged, guiding the tip in again, slowly sliding deeper. He breathed out, steadying himself as he bottomed out, and Kylo jerked and cried out around the plug. “It’s too...bad that you’re flying out. I would like to just...keep you and play with you until you can’t take it anymore.” 

 

Hux pulled out, then snapped his hips forward again. He settled into a rough, quick pace, the table squeaking as he fucked Kylo, and Kylo moved his hips to accept each powerful thrust. He wanted so much, he was hungry, and Hux was giving him exactly what he desired. A cry left his lips. Turning his head, he opened up and let the plug fall out and thunk down onto the table. Looking up at Hux, he reached out, as if to grab the front of his uniform. 

 

Hux was quick to put a stop to that, grabbing his hands and pinning them down to the table. He dug his nails into Kylo’s wrists to keep him still. Writhing, Kylo pouted up at him, his eyes wet and his lips swollen. “Please,” he gasped, feeling Hux’s cock power into his sweet spot. He let go of himself entirely, falling into the pitt of pleasure. And before he knew it, he was spilling onto his stomach, cum shooting in strings onto his sweaty skin. 

 

Pulling out of him, Hux moved around the table, grabbing Kylo’s hair, and he shoved his cock deep into his mouth, immediately pushing down his throat. Kylo moaned around him, twisting his head a bit to take him easily. Hux fucked his throat mercilessly, grunting as he did so, and when the man spilled inside his mouth, Kylo drank every last drop of cum and he smiled dopily when Hux pulled away entirely. 

 

“Did you like that?” Hux asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against Kylo’s cheek, as if wiping off excess spit and cum. “Did you like being my slut, boy?” 

 

“Yes,” Kylo admitted, then he swallowed again, drawing his legs together in embarrasment. He looked down at himself, then slowly slid off the table when Hux moved away and zipped himself back into his pants. 

 

Taking a towel from the box, Hux chucked it at him. “Good. Now clean yourself up. Leave the plug in the box, put on everything else, and I’ll have another agent escort you to your plane.” 

 

“I’m not...in trouble?” Kylo asked, sweeping the towel over his abdomen and clearing away the cum before he folded it over and wiped at his neck and chest. 

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “No. Did you think me fucking your brains out was punishment? It’s not like a buttplug is contraband, unless it’s hollow and you have cocaine stuffed inside it.” 

 

Kylo flushed, then shook his head. “Thank you,” he said, and Hux snorted at him. He checked himself, then reached out and took the towel, dropping it and pushing it around with his foot to clean up the cum Kylo had left on the tiles. “I enjoyed it,” he said, trying again. 

 

“Just get dressed,” Hux said, shoving around him as putting the towel into the box. 

 

Kylo did as he was told, carefully sliding back into his underwear and putting his pants and shirt back on. He sat down, pulling on his socks and shoes, then he looked over to see Hux was checking his watch. “Did I miss my flight?” he asked, suddenly worried about that, remembering that he was already in a hurry. 

 

“No. You’ve got about ten minutes left to board. Are you ready to go?” 

 

Kylo nodded, standing up, and he paused and looked to the buttplug, still sitting on the table. Picking it up, he held it by the base for a moment, biting his lip, then he dropped it into the box and followed Hux to the door. “Ready,” he said, then ducked out into the hallway as soon as the door was opened. 

 

Kylo didn’t look up again, as Hux handed him off to another agent, and he was bustled from the back room and his carry on was thrust into his hands. He grabbed it, then followed them through the airport and to his boarding gate. He tried not to think of the TSA agent, or how terrible he was, or how good he was, and Kylo squirmed in his seat, nervous as the flight attendant talked through the safety measures. His hole was sore, his body was, too. Kylo was sure this was a fact that Hux would take pleasure in knowing. 

 

When the flight finally took off, Kylo made a mental note to fly through this airport again whenever he could. And to go ahead and order another plug, same material. It was a long shot, but...he’d been lucky once, no reason not to try again. 


End file.
